Muscle Bunny
by Black Lunalite
Summary: Jungkook sudah terkenal sebagai 'Muscle Bunny' sekarang karena tubuhnya yang begitu manly untuk ukuran maknae. Dan ini membuat Taehyung sedikit.. insecure? / VKook, BL, Fiction! OOC!


**Muscle Bunny**

 **Pair** :

Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

 **Rate** : K+

 **Status** : Short-Fiction

 **Summary** :

Jungkook sudah terkenal sebagai 'Muscle Bunny' sekarang karena tubuhnya yang begitu manly untuk ukuran maknae. Dan ini membuat Taehyung sedikit.. insecure? / VKook, BL, Fiction! OOC!

 **Warning** :

BL, Fiction, maybe contain some modified canon. Super OOC!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Muscle Bunny**

Taehyung memperhatikan sosok Jungkook yang tengah latihan bersama dengan Hoseok di _practice room_ mereka. Jungkook memakai 'pakaian kebangsaan'nya hari ini, kaus putih polos dengan _size_ besar, celana berwarna hitam, dan tentu saja sepatu kesayangannya.

Jungkook bergerak dengan dinamis dan kuat seperti biasanya, Hoseok beberapa kali berseru ribut saat mereka melakukan gerakan _highlight dance_ dan kemudian musik berhenti lalu mereka berdua bergegas menuju sisi ruang latihan untuk beristirahat.

Seokjin bertepuk tangan gembira dan menarik Jungkook untuk duduk di sebelahnya, dia tersenyum bangga pada Jungkook dan mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya padanya.

Seokjin benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang ibu yang menyambut anaknya setelah melalui hari pertama sekolah.

Dan karena terlalu sibuk memperhatikan Jungkook, Taehyung baru menyadari kalau sekarang tubuh Jungkook terbentuk sekali. Lihat saja lengan dan otot bahunya itu.

Taehyung melirik ke tubuhnya sendiri dan dia langsung menyadari kalau dia lebih kurus daripada Jungkook. Tubuh Jungkook jauh lebih _manly_ daripada dia. Ini pasti karena ' _baby bunny'_ mereka memang sangat suka berolah raga di _gym_. Bahkan dia mengalahkan rekor Jimin saat mereka baru awal debut dulu.

Tapi melihat Jungkook yang memiliki tubuh semakin _manly_ membuat Taehyung seolah tertampar.

Jungkook.. tidak berniat untuk mengubah posisi mereka dalam hubungan mereka, kan?

Dan pikiran itu membuat Taehyung memucat seketika.

.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon menghempaskan tubuhnya di sebelah Taehyung saat mereka sudah menyelesaikan jadwal mereka untuk hari itu dan kembali ke _dorm_. Namjoon memijat lehernya pelan dan mendesah lelah, kemudian matanya tidak sengaja tertuju pada Taehyung di sebelahnya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Namjoon.

Taehyung tersentak, dia mengeluarkan tawa kecil kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak, hanya saja _maknae_ kita sudah semakin besar, ya?"

Namjoon menaikkan sebelah alisnya, matanya melirik Jungkook yang tengah berada di dapur bersama Seokjin. Anggota termuda di Bangtan itu sedang mengganggu proses memasak sekaligus melahap makanan yang sedang disiapkan oleh Seokjin. " _Maknae_ kita memang sudah besar. Dia sudah 20 tahun."

Taehyung menghela napas pelan, "Ya benar, dia semakin besar. Tubuhnya juga begitu."

Kali ini Namjoon menaikkan kedua alisnya, "Kau.. kenapa? Bukankah seharusnya kau senang? Toh dia menjadi semakin tampan."

Taehyung mengangguk pelan, "Yah, memang. Dia menjadi semakin tampan dan semakin digilai oleh fans. Hebat sekali, dia terlihat begitu tangguh."

Namjoon terdiam, dia mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum kemudian tawa membahana keluar dari mulutnya. " _Yya_! Kau kenapa? Kau takut dia akan merebut posisimu dalam hubungan kalian?!"

Taehyung merengut dan menatap Namjoon, "Tapi itu bisa saja terjadi, kan? Lihat saja dia. Dia benar-benar penuh dengan otot."

Namjoon memalingkan pandangannya dan menatap ke arah Jungkook yang sedang disuapi sesuatu oleh Seokjin. "Ya, kau benar." Namjoon menyeringai pada Taehyung, "Kalau kalian bertukar posisi, kabari aku. Aku akan sangat senang menertawakanmu."

Taehyung mendesis kesal dan melempar Namjoon dengan bantal sementara Namjoon hanya tertawa dan berlari ke arah dapur, mencoba meminta makanan pada Seokjin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Hyuuung_ ~"

Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar suara panggilan khas yang dikeluarkan dari belah bibir pacarnya, Jungkook.

"Kenapa, _bunny_?" tanya Taehyung, dia meletakkan ponselnya ke atas meja.

Jungkook tersenyum lebar dan menghampiri Taehyung, "Kita harus pergi."

"Kemana?"

" _Hyungie_ lupa? Hari ini Seokjin _Hyung_ akan melakukan V Live."

"Ah, maksudmu Eat Jin?"

Jungkook mengangguk-angguk lucu, dia tersenyum lebar kemudian bergerak untuk duduk di pangkuan Taehyung.

"Ow!" ujar Taehyung kaget. Jungkook benar-benar sudah berubah, dulu tubuhnya masih agak lembut dan empuk, sekarang tubuhnya benar-benar liat karena otot.

"Hehehe~" Jungkook tertawa senang dan memeluk leher Taehyung kemudian mengusap-usap wajahnya ke leher Taehyung.

Taehyung tersenyum kecil, "Kenapa? Manja sekali."

Jungkook menggeleng kecil, "Tidak apa-apa, ingin saja."

Taehyung tersenyum dan memutuskan untuk membiarkan Jungkook duduk di pangkuannya walaupun pahanya mulai kebas karena memangku Jungkook.

Jungkook yang tadinya sedang memejamkan mata sambil menikmati aroma tubuh Taehyung mendadak membuka matanya saat mendengar suara langkah kaki dan dia melihat Jimin sedang berjalan ke arah sebuah kursi untuk meraih topi. Sebelah tangan Jimin meraih topi dan sebelah tangannya lagi memegang botol yang sangat Jungkook kenali sebagai botol kecil berisi _banana milk_.

 _Banana.._

 _Milk.._

 _Miliknya.._

"JIMIN _HYUUUNGGG_!" gelegar Jungkook langsung membuat Taehyung yang memangkunya terlonjak.

Jimin juga terkejut, dia bahkan menjatuhkan topi yang diambilnya. "Ke-kenapa?"

"Itu punyakuuuuu!" rengek Jungkook seraya menunjuk botol kecil di tangan Jimin. "Hueee, itu satu-satunya persediaan _banana milk_ milikkuuuu!" Jungkook meraung.

Taehyung terpana, dia terkejut luar biasa saat Jungkook mulai meraung-raung memanggil Seokjin dengan sebutan ' _Eomma'_ dan mengadukan perbuatan Jimin.

Seokjin datang dengan tergesa-gesa, "Kenapa? Astaga, ada apa?"

" _Eomma_! Jimin _Hyung_ mengambil _banana milk_ ku! Itu satu-satunya millku, _Eommaaa_!" rengeknya lagi, kali ini sambil mengusap matanya yang berair.

Seokjin mendelik ke arah Jimin yang langsung dibalas cengiran gugup dari Jimin.

"Maaf, aku haus dan di kulkas ada ini. Makanya tanpa pikir panjang kuambil saja." Jimin berujar kemudian tersenyum minta maaf.

Namjoon datang menghampiri mereka, "Kenapa? Ada apa? Suara Jungkook keras sekali."

Seokjin memijat pelipisnya dan memandang Namjoon, "Jimin mengambil _banana milk_ Jungkook."

Namjoon menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan melirik Jungkook yang sedang merengek pada Taehyung soal _banana milk_ nya.

"Kookie, nanti kubelikan sepuluh botol _banana milk_ lainnya. Sekarang kita pergi, oke?" ujar Namjoon membujuk.

Jungkook menatap Namjoon, "Benarkah?"

Namjoon mengangguk, "Ya, jadi ayo pergi."

Jungkook tersenyum lebar dan melompat turun dari pangkuan Taehyung. Seokjin tersenyum pada Jungkook, "Ayo, nanti kita beli cemilan untukmu."

Jungkook mengangguk dengan gembira dan dia berjalan keluar bersama Seokjin.

Sementara itu Namjoon menatap Taehyung yang masih terpaku di kursinya.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, walaupun Jungkook berubah menjadi Hulk, dia akan tetap menjadi bayi kelinci di Bangtan." Namjoon menghela napas pelan, "Haah, dia memang bayi kesayangan Seokjin sampai kapanpun."

Taehyung terdiam, dia mencerna ucapan Namjoon kemudian dia menertawakan dirinya sendiri karena sudah merasa khawatir pada hal yang seharusnya tidak perlu diperhatikan.

Seharusnya dia tahu, selamanya Jungkook akan tetap menjadi bayi kelinci di Bangtan. Apalagi jika ibunya tetap seprotektif Seokjin yang bahkan selalu memberinya _banana milk_ dan tidak pernah mengizinkannya minum alkohol.

 **The End**

.

.

.

.

Huehehehe~

Aku suka badan Jungkook yang semakin penuh otot dan manly. Tapi aku juga tahu bahwa dia itu masih bayi sekali, dia imut, lucu, dan yah intinya dia benar-benar bayi kesayangan Bangtan. Hahaha

Dan dengan pikiran itu di otakku tiba-tiba saja muncul inspirasi untuk membuat ini. hahahaha

Semoga kalian suka~

.

.

.

.

 _Review_? XD

.

.

 **Thanks**


End file.
